


Wordless

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: At birth everyone has the first words heard from their soulmate on their arm.  Everyone,  but Chloe...





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a bit of fluffy for change. Again, written on phone, mistakes are mine, no Beta, 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr @aeoxandara for sneak peeks and random ideas for future works. 
> 
> Again, open to requests and Challenges.. Enjoy

To say Chloe was confused would be underselling it. In a world where everyone has a soulmark, Chloe did not.

See, when children are born, on their left arm are the first words they hear their soulmate say, but not necessarily to them. However in Fate's cosmic wisdom, it provided ways to help navigate those times you just overhear someone's voice. The ink of the soulmark, would turn red, and burn slightly once a matches voice is heard, and won't cool and become white, as they do, til one finds them. Those heard,  their mark turns blue and cold til they hear their matches voice. 

Chloe would learn growing up, that there was a way those heard through a TV, computer or radio to also find their match, but the famous who do find their matches, never disclose that info. And even though doctors tell the bubbily redhead that not having a mark isn't unique, she can't help the dark thoughts of being destined to be alone forever,  to fill her mind. 

So, by the time highschool came around, Chloe had gotten to the habit of wearing different colored sleeves over her blank arm. It wasn't totes different, as many girls thought the info private and intimate.

After joining choir,  Chloe dove into singing out her loneliness, singing out her joy, and love, hell chloe just loved to sing. She sang straight through highschool, and into College. Anyone close to her knew a day she wasn't singing, was a bad day. Those rarely happened. 

Freshman year at Barden, Chloe meets her almost instant bestfriend, Aubrey. Who,  though she had a mark, was mortified by what it said, and refused to share it with Chloe. That is till their sophmore year,  when theu were dormed together. 

When Chloe first caught a glimpse of the words, she nearly passed out from laughing so hard, as Aubrey was notably not into "E! Network" and "cuticle care" as hobbies. Though her laughing fit would be cut off by Aubrey demanding to see Chloes. Naturally she hesitated.

“If you're gonna laugh at mine,  it's only fair Chlo.” Aubrey said, hands on her hips. 

Chloe looked at her, and nodded slowly. “yeah,  fair... Just please don't make fun of me...” she seemed like she was trying not to beg,  especially given that she just laughed at Aubrey's. How ironic.

Before the uptight blonde could respond, Chloe slipped off the sleeve, revealing her blank arm. Any words Aubrey was going to say, died in her throat and only a gasp came out. 

“Oh, Chlo..” she wrapped the smaller, ginger girl in her arms. So many tiny quirks she had noticed about her friend now making so much sense. 

Chloe would only shower late at night, reducing the chance of someone seeing. She never ever dated,  fooled around sure, but never spent any time getting romantically involved, to avoid getting hurt. The biggest thing Aubrey realized, was no soulmark would explain why so many songs that Chloe loves and sings ate about being strong, or being alone. 

After that Aubrey got a bit more protective of the bubbily dork. Chloe was a big girl,  and "totes tough" she would say, but it didn't stop commandet Posen from coming down on the more aggressive flirters at clubs. Chloe didn't mind, she kinda loved her for it. 

Their bond was so strong, that some mistaked them as soulmates, a thing they started to fake to deter horny men come their junior year at Barden. Their bond even survived the disaster at the end of the year, at the ICCA finals, dubbed pukegate. 

What became their biggest obstacle was the arrival of a tall leggy raven haired girl named Stacie. Chloe and Aubrey were co-capitains of their favorite accapella team, the Bellas. Chloe, being head capitain was on time for auditions, Aubrey, on the other hand, was late, entering just in time to hear Stacie list her two hobbies,  causing the blonde to shriek "what!" at the stage. 

After that, Chloe would often have to vacate the dorm when the two got handsy with each other. She often walked the quad, singing along with her ipod, or she would be laying under a tree, singing with her ipod, or sitting at a table at a cafe,  singing along with her ipod. It really depended on the time of day, but she would always be singing.

Come a sunny Sunday afternoon,  Chloe,  Aubrey,  and Stacie were all sitting watching netflix together,  when Chloe saw her friends start making out, again. 

“Jesus, you guys are incorrigible.” she said with a whine. “one hour, and thats it.” all she heard was a grunt in reaponse as she left the dorm. She popped in one headphone and started singing along with 'Titanium' as she entered the quad and started aimlessly walking around. 

She was walking past a table that had a girl on her laptop, as the chorus kicked in and she harmonized with the somber melody. 

“I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away..”

She suddenly stopped, her left arm suddenly chilled, and she stared at her arm as she ripped off the sleeve. It was blank,  but it was cold, even to the touch. Her mind barely started racing when someone tapped on her shoulder from behind her. She spun around cing face to hair with a short brunette, with grayish blue eyes, and too much eyeliner,  gaping at her. 

Chloe noticed the girl was holding out her left arm, which sported letters that were fading into white, which spelled out the chorus she just sang. Chloe looked to her still, unchanged blank arm, the chill quickly fading. She was unsure to laugh or cry, ao ended up doing a mixture of both, which quickly reduced to her just sobbing. 

She felt arms wrap around her and she quickly melted into the hug as she cried tears, but she wasn't sad,  she was releived,  and soon started laughing again. 

After a few long moments of her sporatic reaction,  she noticed the girl and stepped back and was looking at her like she was a looney. Chloe quickly wiped the tears away and smiled as brightly as she could. 

“Sorry, I have gone my whole life thinking I didn't have a soulmate. And here you are! ”

The brunette nodded in understanding, before moving her hands in front of her. Chloe took a moment to realise it was sign language.

“oh, um.. I dont.. know sign language” She blushed, as she said it, but the brunnette gave a thumbs up, and grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to the table,  she had been sitting at.  

Chloe sat as she watched the girl pack up her laptop, and pull out a notebook. She opened to a blank page and grabbed her pen and wrote a bit down,  before flipping it so Chloe could read. 

[We can work around it. Hi, I'm Beca, and you have a lovely voice. And before you ask, yes I am mute.] Chloe blushed and smiled. 

“Thanks. I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you Beca” She held out her hand,  which Beca grabbed and shook happily. 

The sat and 'talked' hours. Well at least long enough that campus security told them yo return to their dorms. Chloe walked Beca back to her room,  and turned to face her to say goodnight, but was silenced by a soft kiss from Beca.

The first kiss of many, and Chloe couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i posted ths first chapter of the non soulmate version of this idea so check it out.


End file.
